Cuba Libre
"Cuba Libre" is the fourteenth episode of Miami Vice's third season. The episode premiered on January 23, 1987. Summary Crockett and Tubbs stumble onto an assassination plot of a Cuban diplomat scheduled to speak in Miami. Plot Crockett and Tubbs attend a black tie party to observe Rojas (Willie Colon) when they run into a Metro Vice cop named Jerry Pedroza who is also watching Rojas to make a deal. Crockett and Tubbs have already gotten farther than Pedroza but promise to call him when Rojas goes down. During this time, a group of people show up in a boat, one changes from a wetsuit into a cocktail dress and heads for the party. She alerts them to Rojas' location and they storm into the room where Rojas (and Crockett/Tubbs) is, guns drawn, demanding he open the safe. Pedroza heads up to the room and is shot, when Rojas is unable to open the safe he is killed, then go to kill Crockett and Tubbs, but Pedroza shoots off a round before he dies, distracting the gunmen long enough for Crockett and Tubbs to fire, killing one while the others got away. Switek opens Rojas' trunk and finds his buy money ($400K) hidden in the spare, and will send Pedroza's partner to see Crockett and Tubbs later. The shooters were too professional (CIA-like) in their entry and had no idea Pedroza was a cop. Tubbs has a list of the big names at the party. Pedroza's partner Ralph (Joe Urla) would have been at the party but he was celebrating his wedding anniversary, and gives them his snitch's name Roqui Flores, who they find at a country club. Crockett puts in a request for $400K to use in the Rojas investigation, then sees Flores, who tells Crockett and Tubbs that two men, Vasquez and Zamora, were going to rip-off Rojas, and that Flores didn't think they would kill anyone. Trudy ran both names through NCIC and Vasquez' jacket has restricted access and Zamora has a record of minor offenses relating to protesting, and none of the other high rollers at the party had a beef with Rojas. Crockett asks Switek to speak to a woman at Justice he knows to see if he can see Vasquez' jacket, but Switek is hesitant, as it seems his "woman" was really a man before the operation. Crockett and Tubbs meet Jack Slade (Beeson Carroll), Federal Agent in counter-terrorism, who tells them Vasquez helped the CIA in the Bay of Pigs invasion and other covert operations in Havana, and will not permit any attempt to speak with Vasquez due to "ongoing Cuban-American operations". Castillo will investigate and fight any injunctions, orders Crockett and Tubbs not to put their names on any reports relating to the case, and wants Vasquez (Ismael "East" Carlo) ran down and an offer made. Crockett (as Burnett) calls Vasquez to arrange a meet regarding the cash (then he calls someone to tell Zamora "there's a problem"), and that Tubbs (as Cooper) has the money and he wants what they gave Flores. Vasquez and Zamora have to discuss his offer, during the discussion it becomes apparent that Vasquez' family is being used for leverage. Tubbs finds Flores was killed, pro-style, and asks Crockett to stop by. Ballistics shows the shot that killed Flores was a NATO-issued 7.62 casing and a boot print near the club. Crockett's request for money in the investigation was denied due to Slade's interference. Castillo wants them to use the Rojas money, knowing it could cost him his badge as the money has not been impounded yet. At a training camp, Vasquez reads about Flores' death and is concerned the "operation" is getting out of hand. Zamora wants the money in two days so they can know a limo route (he is running an operation training commandos), and wants Vasquez to check out Burnett, or he will never see his family again. Vasquez stops by the St. Vitus Dance and Crockett arranges for a meet with Tubbs (as Cooper) as soon as he gets the call, since Tubbs will be working with a launderer, and Vasquez can pick up his money then, but Vasquez says it has to be in the next two days. Switek finds photos of Vasquez and Slade together during the Cuban Revolution, meaning they have had a working relationship. Castillo wants the meet for the money at the safe house, with a transmitter in the case with the money. Crockett is heading for a meet with Vasquez, who takes him in a van to the training location where a video is playing about the anti-Castro movement and that Castro's Deputy Prison Commissioner will be in Miami the next day, and his commandos (called La Segunda Brigada) will be ready to take him out. Vasquez doesn't want any violence as he experienced it at the Bay of Pigs. Tubbs has the rigged attache case with the $400K and plans to attend the meeting with Vasquez. Crockett is taken by Zamora to a wooded area, and a change in plans - Zamora plans to kill Tubbs and take the money. Zamora's forces bust into the safe house, but Tubbs isn't there - he's outside in the woods. The commandos turn the house upside down but no sign of the money, then they threaten Crockett, who takes them to the money - in Tubbs' trunk. They take the cash and Crockett with them. Waiting in a car is Vasquez and Slade, who plans to frame Vasquez for the murder of the Deputy Commissioner and take all the money. Zamora takes the money out of the case and throws it in the woods. Switek and Tubbs find the case and continue the search. Crockett recognizes Slade and rams Zamora's van into Slade's car, then runs into the woods, with Slade's men firing at him. Crockett knocks one of the commandos out and takes his gun, but is caught by Vasquez at gunpoint. Vasquez wants to make a deal with Crockett, after admitting Zamora killed Pedroza and filling Crockett in on the plan to kill the Cuban diplomat. All Vasquez wants is to save his family. Crockett escapes and notifies Tubbs of the operation from a trailer park, and is picked up by Switek. Slade failed to provide air support during the Bay of Pigs operation for Vasquez' team and in turn tried to get Slade fired, which explains Slade's actions. They knock out the commandos guarding Zamora's family and keep them safe, they learn the hit on the diplomat is in Key Biscayne, but no further info can be gotten without Slade knowing about it. The limo is en route, Slade is busted by Switek, and Metro SWAT moves in on the commandos, who surrender except for Zamora, who escapes, tries to blow the limo up with a grenade launcher, and is killed by Crockett and Tubbs (who were driving the limo). Vasquez is reunited with his family. "Ripped From The Headlines" In this episode, the festering anti-Castro feelings among Cuban-Americans (especially after the boatlift) is explored. Notes * The opening credits still show Saundra Santiago's name over the Testarossa driving by, Michael Talbott's during the first ocean view, the second one (previously with John Diehl's name) is blank. * Ismael East Carlo appeared in Michael Mann's Crime Story and returns to Miami Vice in Season 5's "Hard Knocks". Music *"Miami" by Bob Seger (opening sequence at Rojas' party) *"I Feel Like Holding On" by Gwen Majors (at country club) *"Gun Law" by Kane Gang (end sequence with attempted commando hit on diplomat) Quotes *"Ya gotta know the rules before you can break them!" -- Crockett to Tubbs *"Show me a dealer who keeps cash in his safe, and I'll show you one that pays his taxes!" -- Switek to a Metro-Dade cop asking why Rojas' money wasn't in his safe Category:Miami Vice Season 3 Episodes